spelunkyfandomcom-20200214-history
Olmec's Lair
Olmec's Lair is the fourth and last Temple level, home to the mighty Olmec. It is a large empty space with a very thick floor with lava under it. Olmec also doesn't care that this is his lair, he still wrecks it. Above the empty space there are floating-island type structures that have lots of chests, crates and gems on them. No monsters are initially spawned within the lair, except for a Hawk Man and the two surviving Cavemen, but monsters can be spawned by Olmec while destroying blocks or be inside pots. If the Book of the Dead was stolen in the City of Gold but Anubis II wasn't killed, he will spawn at the beginning of the level. Also, if three altars are destroyed and the player still has the Ball and Chain, the Ghost will spawn at the beginning of this level, otherwise the ghost won't appear at all. Strategy Olmec will not take any damage from any weapon, not even the plasma cannon, sceptre, crysknife or bombs. The only way to defeat him is by making him jump into the lava ten tiles below. This is achieved by bombing the area, using the plasma cannon or mattock, or standing underneath Olmec; Olmec will bounce towards you, then when he is directly above you, he will stop for a second before slamming and breaking one tile of blocks underneath him. This delay is somewhat tight, and if he smashes into you it is instant death. Olmec is four tiles across and may break up to five tiles at a time. It is discouraged to create a hole five tiles wide with only the 'stand and smash' strategy because this can lead to getting crushed or hurt by any monsters which Olmec spawns. Albeit risky and allowing Olmec to create many monsters which could potentially kill you, by breaking almost every block you can collect a lot of treasure. Standing on top of him will make him jump, allowing you to collect the items above. There is a door on the right that you can exit when Olmec is dead. This leads to the end of the game. Remember you have to enter this door to end the game; you will not win just by killing Olmec. A jetpack or a few ropes will easily do the trick, and it is recommended you save some for the final level unless you are planning to go to Hell. If you have the Book of the Dead from the City of Gold, a door to Hell (at the bottom of the level) will be open, you can know where the door is located without looking down by paying attention to the animations the book does, the faster, the closer you are to the door. To use this door the player use Olmec or two push blocks as platform, a rope does not work, because you can not enter a door whilst climbing. In addition, unlike most doors which have a platform for the spelunker to stand on, the door to Hell does not have a platform thus caution is needed. Trivia If the player has a spare Jetpack, it's also possible to remove the lava at the bottom of Olmec's Lair, do so the player must throw the Jetpack in the lava and then let Olmec fall in the same place, after a while Olmec will crush the Jetpack against the floor that holds the lava and the lava will be removed. Olmec may or may not fall into the abyss. Bugs In the PS3 version of the game, a glitch exists where a step does not appear under the regular exit after beating Olmec. Category:Needs improvement